Let Me Love You
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: The team watches in anger and disbelief as Koenma cheats on Botan with Ayame. Botan leaves him and he wants her back. But someone has offered her consolation in his absence and stolen her heart…The King of Thieves. KuraBot One Shot


Disclaimer: standard application here; Mario sings _let me love you_ which was the muse that inspired this fic.

Author note: Botan is Koenma's girlfriend but no worries; I can't stand that pairing so as usual this is a KB pairing. Yes Koenma is cheating on Botan with Ayame.

Summary: the team watches in anger and disbelief as Koenma cheats on Botan with Ayame. Botan leaves him and he wants her back. But someone has offered her consolation in his absence and stolen her heart…The King of Thieves.

* * *

"Koenma… how could you!" her resounding cry could be heard through the conference room and down the hall. The team rushed to Botan's side only to find her in Koenma's office watching a teenage Koenma and Ayame on Koenma's desk in a rather compromising position with pieces of their clothes missing.

"Now Botan, it's not what it looks like I swear. We just… well…we just…"

"You were just getting it on, that's all! Why? Tell me! I want to know why."

"Because you wouldn't! A boy's got needs Botan!"

"That's bull shit! The boys on the team would never manipulate someone's heart just for sex. You know what? I'm glad I was smart and kept things clean between us. Only selfish insolent bastards can't control them selves."

"What man could you get for your self, Botan? Kurama, Hiei? I don't think they would even keep you longer than I did."

"Well, at least they would have the decency enough to tell me when it's over. Put your lipstick covered shirt on. You're just a filthy cheater!"

"Go to Kurama, he can take care of you now since you don't have a job any more. His rich, isn't he? Maybe he'll feel sorry for you, ugly bitch."

Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

"You can't fire me, cause I quite! Ayame, you can have him. Oh, and don't forget to change his diapers for him!" Tears streamed down Botan's face as she ran from the office blindly, running straight into Kurama in the process. He picked her up bridal style and walked towards to her room, the anger obvious in his jade colored eyes. Koenma's blue ogre followed closely behind with a few suite cases in hand. There were some distinct voices coming from Koenma's office, and they sounded a bit like this,

"You bastard pacifier sucking toddler, I'm gonna kill you! Who would dump an innocent caring woman like Botan? Only an idiot! You're a stone cold idiot!"

"What kind of man does that to a woman? Your no man Koenma, you're just a little kid!"

"You incompetent fool! If you don't apologize to the onna I'll run this sword down your throat, then I, the sole wielder of the dragon, will burn you to a pile of ash…"

Anger boiled in Kurama's blood. How could any one do that to Botan? Why would anyone want to do that to Botan? After looking into her eyes a person could not help but become attached to her kindness. Yusuke felt that Botan was like his little sister in a sense, while Kuwabara saw her as one of his best friends. Hiei would never admit it but he looked at her with respect, if only because she was one of the only people that he could talk to other than Kurama and she stood up for him when no one else would. Kurama knew this sense of attachment well.

Because he was in love with her.

"Kurama, Sir, I'll sneak in the approval for Botan's new body into a stack of papers, you know the one that would make her part of the team. It will be done ASAP. I believe it was an angel…something with wings. But then I might be confusing it with something else, because an angel with demon powers sounds kind of unreal."

"No they are real, but very rare. That's why it sounds so odd. Thank you ogre, I'm sure the faster her transformation occurs the better."

You're the type of woman (deserves good things)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)

"Miss Botan is a good woman. She is a dear friend of mine. I don't think any of us here will ever forgive Koenma for hurting her like that. If anyone made working here easier it was her. Please take good care of her sir… and tell her that George said good bye." He handed Kurama Botan's packed bags. Kurama hadn't even realized that they had reached the room. He was too busy watching Botan cry and seething with anger.

Botan was sleeping now, snugly rested in Kurama's arms with tears still forming small rivers down her cheeks. Kurama had never seen Botan cry like this before, and it was burning a hole in his heart. He did feel some sort of small security that she was still physically safe, if only because she had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and her hands were buried in his hair proving that she was indeed real and in his embrace.

He lowered his lips to her forehead and kissed her lightly, causing her to nestle her face closer to his heart.

"Don't worry George, nothing will happen to her. I will personally watch over her and keep her safe."

"Thank you sir, and please make sure that Koenma does not succeed in bringing her back here. She hates her job and in a month or so he'll arrive at your house to convince her to come back to him. He's very territorial of things that are 'his'. Just watch out for it. I can almost guaranty that it will happen eventually."

"Thank you again George, I will keep it in mind." With that he left and headed to his mansion with his sleeping deity still in his arms.

After he got her sleeping form settled in one of the guest rooms in his mansion he went to make her some diner. He was expecting the rest of the gang to show up as well so he started making a pot of soup, and put the strawberry ice cream on a lower shelf in the freezer, within arms reach of a certain 'sweet snow' loving fire koorime. He heard the door bell ring and answered it only to find a fuming Yusuke, a ranting Kuwabara, and an evilly smirking Hiei, no doubt trying to figure out the best way to kill a certain well guarded toddler in the middle of the night.

"Unless you want me to put you into a state of comatose, Kuwabara, you will shut up before you wake Botan." Kurama's eyes flashed gold and the oaf went dead silent after that. There was one thing they all knew not to do; aggravate Kurama while he was mad. Yusuke was the next to speak up as he watched Kurama make Botan diner.

"So, how is she? I mean after we finished threatening the brat, we couldn't find you to ask. I'm guessing you left after she was packed."

"She cried all the way here. She even cried while she slept. She trusts very easily, you know that. None of us expected this but I think she'll be over it soon enough… on the outside anyway." Hiei's jagan eye glowed and he frowned but then he showed a faint smile while he continued to inhale the strawberry 'sweet snow' as he spoke.

"Koenma's enjoying his new sexual freedom, not that the bastard wasn't before the onna caught him. I successfully got the onna a job with the team. I threatened Koenma of course, but I don't think the onna was as surprised as you think she was. In fact not only do I know she was expecting this but I know that she never loved him. She had her sights set on some one else." Hiei's small smile was quite uncharacteristic and it made Kurama wonder what Hiei knew that he didn't. Kuwabara didn't quite understand.

"She's still sleeping short stuff, how could you tell?" Hiei's smile faded.

"I read her mind, idiot. The onna's memories show her seeing the tell tale signs of cheating and registering them. But I don't think she was expecting him to be that careless with his affairs. She wanted to slowly back out of the relationship and go on as friends. But he didn't leave her much of an option with today's escapade, now did he?"

After the boys left, Kurama brought some of the soup he made Botan up to her room. He found her looking at her self in the mirror, tracing over the features of her face. He set the bowl down on the dresser. Moving towards her, he stood directly behind her and placed his arms around her stomach. He pulled her flat against him and buried his face in her hair which had come out of it usual pony tail during her slumber. She didn't object to his touch, if anything she leaned into it.

"I'm sorry Botan. You should have told us, we would have set him straight."

"It's fine. At first I thought I loved him but as time went on I saw differently, and it was actually only about a month before I realized that I didn't even like him at all. I dated him so that he wouldn't fire me and leave me in the cold. We were only together about four months, maybe five, so it's no big deal. I was ready for the rejection anyway, just not ready to see that, and what he said hurt me. The part about being an ugly…"

Kurama turned her around quickly but gently to where they were nose to nose, staring at each other with intensity.

"Don't you ever believe what he said back there! You are the kindest person I know and you are far from being ugly. You are beautiful, and if I hear him say something like that again, I will beat him till he can't walk or talk for a millennia." Botan blushed and giggled lightly.

"Thanks Kurama, I owe you one…ahh!" Botan screamed and doubled over, falling on her knees while Kurama kneeled next to her and observed as two, almost transparent, silver wings sprouted on Botan's back. Her spirit energy changed and she finished her transformation. Apparently the wings were retractable, because as soon as Botan went through her ordeal, the wings disappeared. She was the angel demon Botan.

"Wow, when the ogres say fast they mean it. Oh speaking of ogres, a blue one named George told me to pass on his farewells." Botan laughed outright this time.

"I will miss all of them. But I guess I'll see him on missions."

"How did you know?"

"Hiei told me while I was sleeping."

"Speaking of while you were sleeping, Hiei told me that you loved someone other than Koenma." Botan was a little wary of what was coming up.

"Yes, that's true to an extent; I never really loved Koenma. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious that's all. So will you tell me?" he pulled her into his lap as he got into an Indian style sitting position.

"…No…"

"That's too bad, because I was going to tell you who I love… but I won't tell if you won't."

"Oh, Kurama, that's not fair! …Fine, I love y…" The name had come out as a whisper, but he did pick up a 'y' sound and feared that she might be in love with Yusuke. Well, only one real way to find out.

"Can you repeat the last word I didn't hear it?"

"You…I'm in love with you." Her eyes here down cast and she fiddled with the hem on her kimono's sleeve. A look of pure release spread across Kurama's face.

"Good, because I love you too." He tilted her chin up with his finger while is other hand wrapped around her back and turned her to face him. He leaned down and brushed her lips gently with his. He was taking it slow, very slow. She needed to be comfortable with him and know that he would never take advantage of her. And Youko, being the sexually experienced one, didn't mind going slow, because she was someone worth taking their time with. He wanted their first time to be their wedding night. Botan was happy, for the first time in a while, and although the kiss lasted only a few seconds for her it seemed like an eternity.

"I want to know some thing. Will you die when Shuuichi dies or will you regain your old body and live out your demon life?"

"It's sort of complicated. I took a potion a while ago that made it to where my human body will not show the signs of aging. My human body will die at the appropriate time, and when that time comes the Shuuichi Minamino exterior will simply no longer exist, even though his soul will still be merged with Youko. So I will continue living."

"That's a relief."

"Oh, and Botan, would you consider being my girlfriend and moving in with me?" He really wanted to know of she would marry him, but that whole 'wanting to take it slow' thing stopped him from skipping the dating portion of their relationship, even if they only dated for a few months.

"Yes! Yes, of course!"

"Good, tomorrow I'm going to bring you on a shopping spree so you can get some new comfortable clothes. You can't walk around in that kimono all the time. And then I want to get you something special."

"A shopping spree…every girls dream. Just wondering, Kurama, what is it that you do to make all this money?" she poked him in the side with one hand and gestured to his massive house with the other.

"Well, first off when my mother died she left me with a great sum of money. But my current occupation is dealing ancient artifacts and extremely expensive jewelry to wealthy clients. From the deals I make, I get to keep about fifty percent of the profits because I auction the items verses selling them straight out, so the prices get bumped up a lot. Hence the bonus for having my job means that you can have almost anything your heart desires. Anyway you need to eat and get some sleep. You can stay with me or in here."

"With you…in your room?"

"I won't do anything, love, I promise. Nothing's going to happen between us until the knot is tied."

"I'm gonna stay with you and I like the idea but how do you know it will happen? Koenma might stop…it…" she could not bring herself to say the word 'marriage' for fear she might jinx her luck.

"Don't worry, I'll make it happen. That is of course if you'll let me love you... forever."

(Three months later)

Kurama heard the door bell ring and an annoying voice echo from down the stair well not too long after that. As he descended the stairs he noticed a mop of brown hair in the foyer of his home, and clear across the room was Botan's graceful figure clad in jeans and a lavender tank top.

"I got the letter from your father, expressing his sympathy towards me and his anger towards you. He assured me that he raised you better than that. My job as spirit assistant to the team has been made permanent. It was part of his gift to me. He also gave me this body and the peace of mind knowing that if it was in his power, he would take care of me and make sure I was happy. I work for him now and I think you should know that I have everything I want Koenma. So now, what is it that you came to tell me?"

"Well, Botan, I came to tell you that I'm giving you a chance to accept me back and that we should hurry with the bag packing because I have a meeting in fifteen. Oh and I'm glad that you now have everything, etcetera, etcetera, but we really must be going. No offence or any thing, but I didn't think that you would actually come and room with Kurama. I was stupid to suggest it in the first place, so let's get a move on shall we?"

"To be honest, I don't think it was a stupid idea at all. I'm sorry Koenma. I won't be accompanying you on your journey back. I'll be staying here with Kurama." There was a long pause.

"So you're rejecting me?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"You would choose that fox over me, Prince of the Spirit World?"

"Bingo, no question about it. You were always the one who said that I should never settle for satisfactory when I could do or have the best. So, why settle for a Prince when you can have a King?" Botan fingered a silver fox pendant with light amber eyes that hung on an intricate chain that was in the shape of rose budded vines woven together. It was Kurama's special gift to her and it never left her neck.

"Do you really love him? That's kind of hard to believe considering that we just broke up three months ago. No one can fall in love in three months. That means that you loved him before you started dating me. That just shows what a whore you really are." As soon as he finished his sentence Koenma's face met Kurama's fist with a rather resounding crack. Botan watched as Koenma proceeded to put his hands to his newly broken nose. With tears of pain welled in his eyes, Koenma looked up to meet Kurama's piercing glare. If Koenma had still been in his toddler form, he would have needed his diaper.

"Never speak to her in that manner again. She is not a whore, nor is she yours to order around. She will do as she pleases." Botan placed her hand on Kurama's shoulder in a thankful gesture. But Koenma was not yet satisfied.

"What did your King of Thieves ever give you that I didn't, other than a pendant?" her eyes met his and Koenma was surprised to find that she was rather calm.

"He gave me his love and his heart, Koenma. That's what he gave me. And I gave him mine. I'm sorry things had to end this way for us, I was really hoping to be friends like before this whole mess started. But then, we don't always get what we want. I'll see you around." With that Koenma huffed, turned on his heal and left. Kurama snaked his arms around Botan's waist and kissed her cheek.

Botan picked up a small silver peony pendant from under Kurama's shirt and threaded it between her fingers. They went up to their room to get ready for the party the gang was holding that night. As a matter of fact the party was to celebrate Yusuke and Keiko's engagement. Yusuke had finally gotten the courage to ask Keiko to marry him. Every one was invited including Chou, Jin, Touya, and Rinku. The two were guessing that Koenma would not be able to make it due to an emergency plastic surgery for his nose. Yusuke had only invited him because Koenma was still his boss.

While walking up the stairs, Botan absently mindedly kissed Kurama chastely on the lips before running off to her closet to find a dress. Kurama retreated to his own closet to find a suitable outfit. He reached into his pocket and fingered a velvet box that contained a ring. Kurama smiled. He would ask her tonight, in front of everyone. The rest of their lives was awaiting them and neither one could wait.

* * *

Ending comments: hi! i hope you liked it. i want to thank my two reviewers, and this story was posted tonght due to a request for more stories from Royal Blue Kitsune! thanks! Reviews are appreciated and constructive critisim is welcome. until next time!


End file.
